


Hot Hot Heat

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Foot Massage, Massage, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: You’re on your period, and Dodds tries to make you feel better.





	Hot Hot Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on my period, and I just needed this.

You hear a knock at the door as it vibrates against your skull. Three pounds against the painted-over wood seem to make your brain swell as you stumble to get up. Who could be here to see you? You had almost fallen asleep before… three more knocks. Jesus, why won’t they just go away? You push up from the couch and make your way over to the door, your feet dragging like anvils in the sand. 

“I’m coming.” You muster, trailing your hand along the hallway for support. “I’m coming!” Your voice is forced and tired. 

You stand on your tiptoes and look through the peephole. A square jaw and dress shirt are barely visible, your visitor’s height and proximity not doing you any favors. You smile as you figure out who it is, and stand back on the soles of your feet. 

“Michael…” you scold as you open your door to him.

He texted you earlier about going out to dinner when your monthly curse had made a surprise appearance. You were expecting it tomorrow, but Mother Nature is always full of surprises. He held up a bag of Chinese takeout next to his smiling handsome face. 

“I got you some egg drop soup, since you said you weren’t feeling well.” His lips curl into a desperate smile.

“Michael, I’m…” You close your eyes and sigh, placing your hand on the door frame. A wave of pain rushes through your body, making your stomach churn and your legs quiver. You take in a deep breath and swallow hard, putting your other hand on your abdomen. 

“Hey,” he steps forward and puts his hand on your waist, keeping you upright. “Are you okay?” He looks you over with those beautiful green eyes as you finally open yours. 

“I’m not sick, really… this just… happens every month.” You try to sugarcoat the details for him. You know he grew up with a brother and divorced parents, mainly living with his father. You weren’t sure just how comfortable with this topic he would be. 

“Listen, you don’t have to eat the soup, but at least let me take care of you.” He moves his hand up to your face, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

“I can take care of myself.” You smirk, your body language clearly not supporting your claim.

“Yeah, I know you can, but why don’t you stop being so stubborn for one night?” 

The heat from his body feels like a warm blanket, making his offer all the more tempting. You know you aren’t the most pleasant person to spend time with this time of the month, but Michael always makes you feel better; even if you are just looking at him. His forest green eyes scan your face as you twist your lips into a smile.

“Okay.” You pause as he kisses you, making your fake smile turn genuine. You close your eyes again and focus on the sensation of his lips against yours, the taste of his spearmint gum leaking into your mouth. 

He breaks free and stares at you. “Go lay down on the couch. I’ll do the rest.” 

You make your way to the couch as he unpacks the dinner he’d bought for you. The loud crunch of the paper bag rings in your ears as you pull the blanket across your chest. 

“Are you hungry at all?” He asks from the kitchen, biting into an egg roll. 

Your uterus contracts, sending you into an odd sense of euphoria before flipping your stomach upside down. You breathe in deep as the thought of any food repulses you. 

“No, I’m good.” You adjust yourself on the couch as he sits on the edge, messing with the controller. He starts up Netflix and clicks on your favorite show, Star Trek: The Next Generation. 

You look over at him and smile. He finishes the last of his egg roll and shoves it in his cheek as he makes his way behind you on the couch. He nuzzles into your neck and wraps his arms around your waist.

You settle into him as the opening theme song starts with Patrick Stewart’s voice in the background. You don’t know what it was about this show, but it always puts you in a better mood.

Michael presses his hips into your lower back, sliding his hand between your pubic bones. “Is this where it hurts?” He pulls you into him, his fingers massaging your spasming organ. 

“Yes,” Your toes curl as he presses deep against you, relieving the pressure in your abdomen. His lips ghost over the skin on your neck as he continues to rhythmically massage your body. 

“How bad is it? Can I get you any medicine?” His body moves in sync with yours as you writhe in a seesaw of pain and pleasure. 

“I’ve taken everything I can over the counter, so heat is really the only thing left.” You place your hand on top of his and press deeper. Even though you feel like a nuclear reactor yourself, you still crave his heat to relax your muscles. 

“So this is good?” He whispers into your ear. He wraps his leg around yours and pulls you close. His heart beats out a steady rhythm, pumping hot blood through those bulging veins you admired so much the first time you met. 

“Yes,” you reach back and run your hand through his chestnut brown hair. “This is good.”

You feel him smile against the shell of your ear; his scent the last thing on your mind before you finally relax and close your eyes. 

—————

You wake up several episodes of Star Trek later, Michael’s order of beef lo mein half eaten; your feet on his lap. Your eyes flutter open as he sets his dinner down and rubs your calf. He must have taken a massage class before. His hands are insanely strong, but gentle when they needed to be. They made you forget the heavy, weighted down feeling that always pulled at your thighs and calves.

“You’re awake.” 

“Oh my gosh, I fell asleep. I’m the worst.” You rub your eyes before sitting up on your elbow.

“Not at all. You needed to rest.” He smirks and starts to rub your feet. He presses the skin underneath each toe with his thumb and drags it down to your heel. Good God, that feels good.

“Thank you.” You let out a soft moan as his hands continue to work their magic. “That feels so good, Michael.” 

You run a hand through your messy hair and stare at his beautiful arms and shoulders. His forearms and biceps and truly works of art as they push and pull on the muscles in your lower extremities. 

“Can I run you a bath?” He makes eye contact, but keeps rubbing. 

“A bath?” Was he serious? Were you still dreaming? What have you done to deserve this man?

“The heat could really help.” He lets go of your leg and grabs a glass of water off the coffee table.

“You were asleep for a few hours…” he hands you the glass and two pills. “You should take these before you relax in the bath.” 

“You’re the medical professional now?” You shoot him a playful gaze and take the pills. You sit up and sip the glass of water, chasing your medicine with some much-needed hydration. “A bath would be lovely, thank you.”

—————

The bath water is perfect. Steam slowly rises off it as you slide your unusually sluggish body into the warm abyss. Your screaming muscles are slowly silenced as you reach the bottom of the tub, draping your arms around the edge. Candles in the corner spread the scent of fresh linens into the air as you splash the hot water onto your face. 

“Better?” He asks, kneeling next to you.

“Better.” You stare at him and run your hand through his hair. You aren’t sure if it’s your hormones, his hands, or the candles; but you have never felt so at home with someone in your whole life. 

“I love you.” The words surprise you as they escape your lips. 

“I love you, too.” He smiles and leans forward, kissing you softly. He closes his eyes as you play with his hair, his lips curling up on the left side.

“So are you just going to sit there, or are you going to join me, Sergeant Dodds?” You let go of his hair and sit up to make room for him in the tub. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
